Steam
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: On a very rainy night, all Levy wanted to do was take a shower and get into her warm bed. Not have to deal with a very naked Gajeel.
Title: Steam

Pairing: Gajevy/GaLe

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Summary: On a very rainy night, all Levy wanted to do was take a shower and get into her warm bed. Not have to deal with a very naked Gajeel.

* * *

Levy wiped the steam off the mirror in the bathroom with her towel, and then wrapped it around her body. Nothing like a warm shower after walking home in the cold rain. She ran a comb through her hair, blue locks straightening and untangling in its wake only to curl as her hair began to dry. Clutching the top of her towel, she walked out to the bedroom which was significantly colder than the steamy bathroom. Nothing some warm pajamas and her warm bed couldn't fix!

Upon entering her bedroom, Levy walked past her walls of bookshelves to her dresser, which also had stacks of books on it, and began to rummage her drawers for some pajama pants and a long-sleeved top. Letting the towel fall around her, she changed in the darkness of her room and then grabbed her towel, hanging it back in her bathroom.

When she reentered her bedroom again, she flicked on the lamp beside her bed, lifted the covers, and crawled in, snuggling the blankets up over her shoulders. She rolled over to get more comfortable…

…And came face to face with Gajeel?!

Levy shrieked and rolled away, collapsing off of the bed and then immediately springing up again pointing an accusing finger at the intruder. "Gajeel?! What are you doing here?!"

Despite the ruckus, Gajeel merely cracked an eye open to look at the small female before him. He had the blankets pulled up to his nose. "You're so loud, Shrimp."

Levy snatched the pillow she was just laying on and smacked him with it. "Why are you here?"

Gajeel groaned. "It started to rain really hard and your place was closer than mine. We pop in on Lucy all the time. What's the difference if it's you?"

Levy gritted her teeth, but she did feel kind of sorry for him. His apartment _was_ a lot further than hers. And it _was_ pouring. She dropped her weapon of choice.

"Does this mean you crawled into my bed all wet?"

"No, I dried off on a blanket over there," he said, motioning with the top of his head to a chair in the corner of the room.

Levy whimpered. That was the blanket she curled up in to read.

Sighing, she crossed the room and hung the blanket on a hook on the back of her door; she'd wash it in the morning.

While on the other side of the room, Levy noticed dark spots trailing to the bed.

As calmly as she could manage, Levy asked, "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"Well, if I was naked anywhere else, you'd freak out."

"Why are you naked in the first place?!"

"Like that."

"Gajeel!"

"My clothes were wet!" he explained. "So I took them off, dried off with the blanket, and then crawled into your bed to get warm."

"How'd you get in here?"

"I have secrets you don't need to know about."

Levy groaned in frustration. "Whatever! Just get up and go take a hot shower to get warm. I'm sure your freezing. I'll look through my dresser and find you something to wear."

Then, a thought dawned on her. Her dresser. She had changed in front of him. She had been _naked_ in front of him. Her face lit up like Natsu's hair. And she shrieked.

"What?" Gajeel asked grumpily, obviously tired of all of the screaming.

"YOU SAW ME CHANGE!"

"I didn't see anything," he said. "I heard you come in, but it was dark and my eyes were closed."

Levy seemed to visibly calm down. She slapped a hand over her eyes and instructed, "Just go take a shower. I'll find you something to wear. Even if it's a freaking toga."

She heard a shuffling noise and then the bathroom door shut.

xXx

Levy's biggest pair of pajama pants looked like short, tight capris on Gajeel.

"You sure this is all you have?"

"That's the biggest thing I own!"

Gajeel slapped a hand to his forehead and then walked over to the side of the bed, drawing back the covers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in bed."

"Not with me! You can grab a blanket and sleep on the floor! I turned the heater on!"

"I used your blanket to dry off."

"I have other blankets!"

Gajeel mumbled something under his breath and got into the bed anyway, pulling the covers over his head. Before he disappeared, Levy couldn't help but admit to herself that he looked pretty cute wearing her pajama pants. Even if they did kind of show off all of his…assets.

"Just stay on that side, okay?" Levy relented, flipping off the light and settling into the blankets, her back turned to him.

She heard his head pop to the surface as he took in a deep breath and got comfortable.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a minute.

"You have a nice ass, by the way."

Levy froze. "You said you didn't see anything."

"I had to squint a little. From what I could make out it was nice."

Levy's arm fist shot back and connected with his arm. "Stupid Gajeel!"

He chuckled behind her, his laughter shaking the bed.

Levy smirked. "You do, too."

"What?"

"Those pants are quite flattering on you."

His fist felt like a brick. "Stupid, Shrimp."


End file.
